


Dive Right In

by Black_Bird09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Intern Peter Parker, Lawyer Tony Stark, M/M, idk what the fuck else to tag, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird09/pseuds/Black_Bird09
Summary: Tony's new intern whispers naughty things into his ear during lunch.





	Dive Right In

 

 

Tony knows he’s fucked the moment the boy walks into his boardroom. And it’s not just the way his slacks sit so perfectly on his ass- it’s also the way he peeps over at Tony half-shy and his mouth dithers into a grin.

 

“Excuse me, new interns to sign up right here, please.” he, says tapping the desk and the boy flings back around, so instantly he almost spins off his axis. Tony’s dick twitches in his pants at that, so obedient. Not to mention that the boy looks like the perfect little plaything. Just the way he likes it.

 

He has to remind himself that he shouldn’t do this with an intern, he’s not supposed to have these thoughts. But Tony Stark’s never really been one for rules, he has however, been one who knows how to break and bend them perfectly.

 

The boy - he can’t be older than nineteen - shuffles up next to Tony. The smell of fresh shower gel and cologne hits him hard. He smells good, looks good too-  neatly tailored navy suit and a crisp white shirt underneath, no tie. Tony regards him carefully while he scribbles his name down in the attendance book.

 

Peter Parker.

 

“Where’s your name tag Peter Parker?”

 

“Oh uh… sir, I’m not about to ruin this suit with a sticker.” he smiles really bright throwing Tony off, “Cost a good penny!”

 

Tony swallows thickly, he already knows he wants to see that smile pressed face down to a boardroom table while he’s fucking him to within an inch of his life.

 

“Understandable.” he says firmly and watches Peter Parker rake a hand through his floppy mess of hair. God.

 

“Take a seat Peter.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Tony takes a deep breath and begins getting the presentation ready while a few more interns stroll in.

 

“Welcome to the corporate world ladies and gents. My name is Tony Stark, I’m a senior partner in the legal division of this establishment. That basically means I make sure the big dicks who borrow money from us are tied in with contracts to pay it back. Also, let’s keep it informal. No need for sir, or Mr. Stark. Just Tony will do.”

 

He’s not entirely sure why Peter in the back shifts around in his seat like that, but he continues with the presentation and answers a bunch of questions from around the room, except from Peter.

 

It’s lunch break when the boardroom clears out, empty except for one other person. Tony looks up too late.

 

“Mr. Stark…”

 

He falters only momentarily, “Told you no need for the Mr…. Just Tony…”

 

“I know… _Mr. Stark_.” Peter presses out to make his point, pulls his lip between his teeth.

 

Tony’s head tips to the side, his eyes dragging slowly down Peter’s body. The navy suit.

 

“This is Armani.” he notes, tugging at the lapel.

 

“Yeah… do you like it?”

 

“What?”

 

Peter answer quickly “I mean, I see yours is Dior so you must know your suits yeah?”

 

Tony’s not sure what to do here. The tension crackles between them and Peter called him Mr. Stark because he wanted to, and he smells divine and… and he’s just about the cutest twink Tony’s ever seen in his life.

 

“I do… I like the suit very much.”

 

Peter leans in a bit then whispers, “It’ll look even better on the floor in a heap behind your desk Mr. Stark.” and his fingers brush feather light over Tony’s where they’re curled around the table.

 

Tony’s breath is pretty much gone at this point. He means to say something, he really does, but whatever is about to come out of his mouth will be highly inappropriate and could get him fired.

 

He’s seen boys like this, been with a few of them too. They like older guys with money and it’s obvious to anyone that Tony are both of those things. This Armani suit - that wraps so perfectly around Peter’s body - is no doubt a product of one of these men. A gift of gratitude for Peter’s… company. Which means Peter must be a really, really good boy to them.

 

Tony wants to know just how good.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter says shakily looking down, “Sorry if I overstepped… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.”

 

Tony snaps from his thoughts and Peter’s big brown eyes meet his, waiting expectantly for him to respond, his tongue poking nervously at the corner of his mouth. Tony wants to suck on that tongue until Peter whines into his mouth.

 

“Peter…” he lifts his hand and pinches Peter’s chin between his thumbs and forefinger, tipping his head up.

 

“Yes Mr. Stark??”

 

So quick. So eager.

 

“Just to be clear, Peter… how exactly would your suit land on the floor behind my desk?”

 

Tony studies his face carefully, he’s pretty in a sort of rugged way.

 

“Well, Mr. Stark, you’d take it off me… you know, so you can bend me over properly.”

 

His heart stammers in his chest at that, and just so they both are absolutely, one hundred percent clear on what is happening, he curls his fingers behind Peter’s neck and asks, “And once you're bent over, what happens Peter?”

 

“Oh…” Peter says innocently, and he licks his lips, “then you fuck me until I shiver and beg to come.” It’s like it’s nothing, like Tony didn’t just leak a blurt of pre-come at the words. Peter blinks and Tony’s hand tightens around his neck, thumb pressing his chin up.

 

Tony watches the clock, there are twenty minutes of lunch left, Peter needs to eat. He leans in slowly, watching for any sign to stop because he will, but there’s only dark want in Peter’s pretty eyes. He’s breathing heavy with anticipation so Tony presses their lips together to help him out.

 

Peter lets out a small, strained whine and Tony Stark melts. He’s never heard something so utterly sinful and innocent at the same time. Peter kisses like he’s temptation in human form, his mouth pliant and easy, smooth, on Tony’s. He relents control so easily.

 

“You must be hungry Peter, why don’t you go have something to eat. We can continue this after hours.”

 

He doesn’t expect Peter’s hand to come up to his dick, but it does, through the material, “I can have lunch right here Mr. Stark…”

 

“Peter…”

 

He drops to his knees anyway, eyes lidded and dark, chews on that goddamn bottom lip before he speaks, “Please? Please sir?” he’s already zipping down and Tony’s already nodding.

 

His heart thrums dangerously when Peter’s lips brush his tip, “You’re wet already sir… is this because of me?” He’s blushing when Tony looks down. A beautiful pink.

 

“For you honey…” Tony angles his head so the leakage wets Peter’s lips, “Lick.” he commands, and Peter obeys before the word is even cold.

 

“Good baby.” he praises and Peter’s eyes just about roll back with a soft whine and then he’s slipping his lips over the head, mouth widening to take Tony’s width. Tony’s thumb traces around the stretch of Peter’s lips and he pushes forward a little, gasping at the newness and how warm and slick this boy’s mouth is.

 

Gripping the back of Peter’s head, he pushes until he’s bottomed out and Peter’s nose presses against the fine hairs below his belly. Jesus, he looks good, Tony’s never seen it quite like this before. He pulls his hand away quickly and lets Peter go to work.

 

Peter is obviously no stranger to this, his head slides back and forth easily, taking Tony’s dick just as far down every time without any effort, and fast. He pulls off only to flick over the tip a few times and to look up at Tony, smirking when he sees how much Tony’s enjoying it.

 

“Parker….” he’s gasping, almost forgetting what he wants to say when Peter’s tongue slides into his slit, “Parker the time…”

 

Peter moans, wraps a hand around Tony’s base and starts jerking his dick so perfectly Tony can hardly stop from twitching, he lets the tip slap against his tongue while he jerks him off and Tony’s on the fucking edge.

 

“You’re fucking perfect,” he groans, catching Peter’s hair in his fist.

 

“Show me sir,”

 

“Hm… oh, fuck… Peter… _Peter_!”

 

Just then, seconds before bliss, Peter shoves Tony’s dick back down his throat and hollows his cheeks.

 

Tony comes blindingly hard, convulsing, down the back of Peter Parker’s throat. Teary brown eyes staring up at him reverently.

 

* * *

 

Tony tells him, after their escapade to stay behind in the boardroom, and he does.

 

Peter’s busy on his phone, not aware that the room has run empty so Tony leans back in his chair and watches him, he’s so fucking young, not a crease on his face. He’s dying to know what Peter looks like underneath that suit too.

 

He gets up and shuts the door, the soft click it makes gets Peter’s attention and he chuckles when Peter’s head whips up in his direction, taking in the empty room, and the phone immediately gets discarded.

 

“Sorry Mr. Stark. Didn't realise everyone had left.”

 

“That’s fine. Come here Peter.” he pats the empty space on his desk, “Sit, down.”

 

Like a perfectly good boy Peter scoots up on the desk and smiles at Tony as if he wasn’t just base deep in the boy’s throat a few hours ago.

 

“Hi Mr. Stark.” Peter grins sheepishly and folds his hands in his lap. Tony only really notices how slim his waist is and broad his shoulders are set. His dick jumps at the thought of how his entire arm could probably slink around Peter’s middle.

 

“Hi Peter.” he smiles back only slightly, “Peter, I’m more than happy to continue this… arrangement. I however, am not someone who shares well. How many others are there Peter?”

 

It catches him a little off guard, “Uhm, sir…” but he’s honest when he finally answers, Tony knows because he looks him right in the eyes, “There are two other men. One platonic and one… not so, uh, platonic.”

 

“I see.”

 

“And they're my age as well?”

 

Peter swallows, “One is older. One a little younger I think.” he looks at Tony hopefully, “I-I hope you’re not mad sir. I really didn’t mean to disrespect you when I came on to you. I just wasn’t expecting to feel this way. It’s not… I don’t just randomly… you know.”

 

Peter’s cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink, like strawberry champagne Tony thinks.

 

Tony stands up, takes Peter’s jaw in his hand, “If you want to carry on with this, I’ll need these other men gone Peter.” He says firmly, his thumb tracing over Peter’s smooth lips. He watches them part easily for him to slip his thumb inside. “This mouth is just mine Peter, understand?”

 

Peter nods vehemently, hums around Tony’s finger and sucks it so hard it starts to sting, eyes locked. This will be the fucking end of Tony Stark- right here in his boardroom with this kid’s mouth around his finger. Which reminds him that he doesn’t really know Peter’s real age.

 

His thumb slips from Peter’s lips, “You’re how old again? I don’t recall...”

 

“I didn’t say Mr. Stark” he gives Tiny a coy smile and his cheeks deepen a shade.

 

“Peter…”

 

“I just turned nineteen sir.”

 

“Perfect.” Tony breathes and leans in, kissing Peter slow and deep, hands slipping under Peter’s arms to pick him up off the desk, placing him down on the ground.

 

“I want to take you out to dinner honey. Would you like that?”

 

“I’d love that.”

 

It takes a lot for Tony not to bend the boy over right there and screw him until the only sound he makes is a broken whimper of Tony’s name, but Peter Parker seems different, and his brown eyes already have a grip on Tony’s insides that he doesn’t particularly care to get out of.

 

“You free tonight?”

 

“For you, always Mr. Stark.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
